


Zodiac Shit

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, i dont really know anything about zodiac signs, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung and Jihoon just broke up (5 months ago) but here they were drinking at Mingyu's birthday party, reading something about zodiac signs on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zodiac Shit

Soonyoung chugged the mug handed to him by his newfound friend Seokmin, the bartender. He knew he was drunk, his speech was incomprehensible, his line of vision slighlty off, and his throat felt so dry like sandpaper. But he couldn't care less, because sitting beside him in a wooden stool was his supposed to be ex boyfriend, talking about random things on his Tumblr feed. He had to be drunk to not mind being being this close to Jihoon.

Jihoon felt the same. Soonyoung's presence felt so intoxicating, he had to grab Seokmin's collar and beg for their toughest liquor. Thankfully, Mingyu allowed the expensive and strong liquors for his close friends and that meant him. Don't tell Mingyu but Jihoon wanted to hug the birthday boy for the privilege.

They didn't know how they ended up talking about zodiac signs but here they were, heads rested on the table, his left arm acting as a pillow, Jihoon was facing him, he was facing Jihoon, both of their eyes looking drowsy, their faces just centimeters apart, the ghost of their breaths mixing in the little space between them.

 

"You know? I read this post on tumblr." Jihoon murmured, voice slurry but still understandable.

"Geminis are lovers not fighters. Is that true?" Jihoon finished with a hiccup. Sober!Soonyoung would have woken up to his senses and ran away as far as he could, away from Jihoon, but today was drunk!Soonyoung's night so drunk!Soonyoung can only mumble in response.

"Well, you were the one who broke up with me, so that doesn't give me anything, right?" Soonyoung took a huge gulp from his drink. He didn't want to be sober when this whole conversation ensued. He'd rather deal with a bad hangover than a broken heart.

"You could have stopped me." Jihoon said as he downed his drink.

"Optimistic dude, another round please." Jihoon asked as Soonyoung's eyes never left him.

"My name's Seokmin. Sheesh. One really-expensive-that-it-would-cost-more-than-mingyu's-life drink coming right up, sir."

Jihoon didn't want to be sober when they were "conversing" right now. Hell, he could not have spoken anything if it wasn't for the alcohol. He'd rather deal with a bad headache than deal with unspoken feelings.

"I don't fight for people who don't want to be fought for."

Jihoon looked up in awe, drunk Soonyoung was another side he had fallen for. Soonyoung has always been a very deep person, its just that he chose to show his other personality, a personality Jihoon loves equally. He watched as the dancer forcefully chug the glass of bitter liquor down his throat. The composer cleared his throat and looked at his own emoty glass. When did he even drink it?

"How'd you come up with that conclusion?" Jihoon raised his hand to ask optimistic du-Seokmin for another round. Soonyoung didn't answer. The room was nothing but silent, but Jihoon still felt a deafening one. They patiently waited for Seokmin to finish tending the other customers and fill up their glasses.

———

"Do scorpios really deny emotions because they bring pain?" Soonyoung haphazardly mumbles as his thumb scrolled through tumblr.

"That's right." The sober jihoon would have stayed silent, went home and never talked to this person again, but this Jihoon agreed. The things alcohol does to people, it's quite frightening.

Jihoon stares for a moment to contemplate how beautiful Soonyoung looks like that but his hands have other plans though. And now he's scrolling through the same tag, looking for geminis, Soonyoung is a gemini. Jihoon's not quite sure but he still takes a very wild guess, which is also something sober!jihoon would never do.

"Geminis tell everything but feel nothing."

"Quite true for some instances. We can treat you like the most loved and cherished person on earth but our kindness does have a limit. You'd know that yourself." Soonyoung sipped on his drink. It wasn't even cold but Jihoon's neck hair was standing.

“Are you saying I overstepped that limit?” Jihoon’s raising his tone. If Soonyoung wanted to talk this way then hell he'd give him “the” talk.

“Jihoon, lower your voice.” Soonyoung whispers but he's not looking at Jihoon and that's what throws him off.

“WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME? YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS!” Jihoon's seething. Soonyoung's nonchalantly sipping his own drink and Jihoon just wants to sock that annoying face.

“Hey! Go fight outside.” Jihoon hears one of the bartenders shout at them but they're not moving. Jihoon's fists are turning white from clenching them too much but Soonyoung's still drinking from his glass.

“Why aren't you talking, Soonyoung? It's been driving me crazy. You’re driving me crazy.” Jihoon chugs the liquor down his throat in one go and their own silence comsumes them.

“Jihoon.”

Jihoon wanted to curl up and cry. Soonyoung's voice will always be the most beautiful sound.

“It was for the best.” Soonyoung says and Jihoon's looking at him but the dancer wasn't ready for an eye contact. Jihoon's eyes have always been his home.

“What was for the best?” Jihoon asks, voice shaking. Soonyoung hated it when Jihoon was sad. He can't even begin to think how many tears Jihoon had spilled when they broke up. Soonyoung wants to stab himself for hurting his fairy.

“Leaving. Leaving was for the best.” He exhales heavily.

"Didn't you love me?" Jihoon's tried his best to maintain his composure but at this point, chugging down another glass of heavy liquor wasn't enough.

"You know what, I read this post on tumblr that Geminis try to speak but no words come out.” Soonyoung chuckles and Jihoon's about to retaliate but Soonyoung beats him to it.

“Jihoon, even if I'm loud, talkative, carefree, I can't help but only listen when you start speaking. Your voice had always been my weakness and seeing you shout at me with all those words and the hatred that I felt, I just couldn't take it all. So I had to leave." Soonyoung tried to reason out. He knew Jihoon would just plant a fist on his face for having such a crappy reason. But when he looked at the composer, Jihoon almost looked like a huge boulder was removed from his chest.

"Geminis are lovers, not fighters." A foreign voice butted in, Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at the source and it was Seokmin.

"The party ended. You two should go and talk outside." Seokmin said as he wiped the bar clean.

"Just one more round and I'm out."

Jihoon looked around the place as he sipped on his beverage. And the party had ended awhile ago, maybe when he was shouting at Soonyoung until Seokmin came and said something. Geminis are lovers, not fighters. He wasn't sure if what Seokmin said was true but knowingSoonyoung for years, he wasn't the type to face a problem head on. And there was also another problem, he’s not sure if Soonyoung still loves him. If life was easy Jihoon would have grabbed for Soonyoung's cheeks and kissed him right then and there.

———

Jihoon and Soonyoung haven't seen each other in months, well, they have but when they do they somehow always end up fighting. Sometimes they argued over milk, orange juice, yogurt, dirty laundry, and sometimes just seeing each other's faces would tick the both of them off. And it wasn't the kind of argument where they shout, kiss, and make up. Hell no, it was the slam the door, sleeping on the couch, sleeping at a friend's house, flipping each other off. Soonyoung and Jihoon had always been opposites but their hatred for each other had never been this bad. That's when they knew, this relationship was falling apart—and fast.

"I'm so sick and tired of this, Soonyoung!" Jihoon yelled as he followed the taller and slammed the door. They were fighting about something, now he really didn't know.

"Oh yeah? Well, lucky for you. You're not the only one who's tired!" Soonyoung moved his arms in exasperation, he was clearly losing his mind.

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN TIRED?? YOU NEVER GO HOME! YOU'RE ALWAYS OUT WITH YOUR DANCE TEAM! WHI KNOWS?? WHAT IF YOURE CHEATING!”

“Woah, boy! Don't accuse me of cheating when I have been nothing but faithful to you! You always told me to go the fuck away because you hated seeing my face and now you're asking me where I go?? I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU, LEE JIHOON!”

“GET OUT!”

“SEE WHAT I MEAN??”

“SOONYOUNG GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I PUNCH YOU.”

“I’M SO TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME AROUND!”

"Then if you're so tired, we're done!" Jihoon yelled.

"FINE!" Soonyoung rushed out of their apartment with stomping feet and slammed the door as hard as he could. He felt something stream down his face but he ignored it. He crouched down to sit on the floor outside their shared apartment and he bawled. He loved Jihoon with all of his heart but this relationship was too much.

———

"How are you doing?" Soonyoung breaks the silence as they waited at the taxi stand outside the bar. Seokmin had managed to kick them out and told them to talk whatever out.

The air was colder than usual considering the fact that it was already quarter to three in the morning. Jihoon wished he had some hot packs but with Soonyoung's warmth, he couldn't ask for a better substitution. They both breathed out a puff of smoke and Jihoon could feel his cheeks warm up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold." Jihoon remembered to reply as he rubbed his hands together. He hated the cold, he wanted to go home and curl into a ball with his warm mattress but Soonyoung was here, he was willing to abandon all the comfort his mattress could give.

Jihoon heard Soonyoung chuckle and he looked up in confusion. God, he missed this. The height difference had always been Jihoon's weakness but let's not talk about Mingyu.

"Not that. I meant, how have you been?" The air around them felt comfortable, different from when they were inside the bar. Soonyoung smiled down to look at Jihoon but he hadn't expected Jihoon's gaze to be there. When their eyes met, Soonyoung's mind started overloading. All those warm smiles, the tears, the laughter, the love, his mind was going haywire and it was all because of Jihoon. They both snapped their heads to a different direction as blush creeped on both of their freezing cheeks. Soonyoung wasn't ready to meet Jihoon's gaze again and now he felt lost and found at the same time.

Jihoon suddenly chuckled and Soonyoung could have sworn that he missed hearing that every single day.

"Everything's good. The company’s happy with my compositions and is willinh to give me lesser amount of work and more amount of salary. So yeah, everything's good." Jihoon smiles at the road in front of them. He was honestly happy of what he's achieved even with Soonyoung beside him.

"That's good to hear." Soonyoung genuinely answers and his heart swells with adoration.

Soonyoung felt happy for Jihoon. He was glad that somehow, him leaving could allow Jihoon to grow as a composer. But what irked him the most is his selfish attitude. He was thinking that may be somewhere in Jihoon's good life, he was still there. Soonyoung looked down and kicked a pebble off the road.

"But!" Jihoon looked at the pebble Soonyoung just kicked.

"The company asked me to find my happiness again. They said 10 ballads was enough."

“What did you say?” Soonyoung chuckled. Jihoon can be effortlessly cute sometimes.

“I said, I’m working on it.” Jihoon said, voice confident, but Soonyoung knew Jihoon was doubtful.

Soonyoung could have sworn that his heart leaped up in joy, if that was even possible, and he was about to confess but Jihoon-

"So how are you?" Jihoon butted in. He didn't want to hear Soonyoung's rejection.  
He was sure Soonyoung wouldn't take him back.

"Everything's going great so far. The Radio Station is doing well and I opened my own Dance Studio. It's been gaining lots of customers lately." Soonyoung smiled but the smile was directed at the younger and that didn't go unnoticed by the now tomato-red Jihoon.

It had always been a dream of them to open a dance studio together. To teach people who were willing to learn, to teach them that dancing wasn't just moving limbs. It was about expression. And now Soonyoung has opened one and Jihoon knows he should be happy but why ishis heart aching.

"But I miss you." Soonyoung said in a whisper so low but it was audible enough for Jihoon. The younger looked up for confirmation, only to see Soonyoung staring at him with those adoring eyes he had awfully missed.

"I miss you too." Jihoon stared right back into the loving gaze Soonyoung was giving him.

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon by the shoulders and enclosed him with his warmth. God, he missed this. The faded strawberry scent, the smell of liquor, the rightness of their bodies together, all of Jihoon.

"You stupid!" Jihoon managed to choke out as big, fat tears streamed down his face.

"Hush. I know baby, I'm stupid." Soonyoung inhaled more of Jihoon's scent. He will never get enough of Jihoon and he let his own tears slide down his cheeks.

"Why did you leave me? You know how I don't mean my words when I'm angry." Jihoon hugged Soonyoung tighter, his arms on Soonyoung's back, encaging the other tightly but gently, fearing that the older might leave him again.

"I don't really know. I'm stupid." Soonyoung said in a hushed tone as his fibgers caressed Jihoon's pink hair.

"You're stupid. So stupid." Jihoon pinched the back of Soonyoung causing the okder to yelp but Jihoon didn't allow him to break the hug.

"I know baby, I know." Soonyoung lightly chuckled as his tears dried up on his cheeks.

"You're so stupid but MY stupid." Jihoon said and broke away from the hug. Soonyoung giggled at the emphasis of the word as Jihoon held his face with his cold beautiful hands.

Jihoon leaned in as he saw Soonyoung's eyes close. He stopped moving when he felt that Soonyoung's lips were only millimeters apart. The ghosts of their breath playing on their lips. Soonyoung was about to complain but Jihoon latched their lips together. His hands stayed on Soonyoung's face while the older's hand pulled his body closer, afraid of the distance.

Jihoon remembered his Horoscope for that day:

"One day, you'll find what you've been wanting. That day will come sooner than you thought."

Jihoon knew he had found what he had been wanting right from the start and that was the person right in front of him.

 

The stupid and idiotic guy, Kwon Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically got this idea from pandaheero.


End file.
